Prisoner
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: Rape. Death.


Sephiroth smiled to himself as he stared down at his prisoner. Vincent Valentine,former Turk,had fallen carelessly into his trap and was now lying on the floor of his kidnapper's bedroom in the old Shinra mansion,and his hands were duck taped behind his back. Now,Vincent was not fond of duck tape in the least,mainly because the people that used it on hostages liked to use it in layers upon layers,just as Sephiroth had.

''To think you would seriously fall into my hands so easily...My,you should be embarrassed...'' There was a muffled growl from the man below him,but it wasn't surprising. Vincent was looking up at him with cold crimson eyes. Even Chaos wouldn't help him out of this situation. Sephiroth bent his knees to be at a more reasonable eye level with the other male. Vincent didn't know what was going through the silver haired killer's mind,and he was sure he didn't want to know.

Sephiroth was known for kidnapping people and doing questionable activities with them.

It was the sudden act of being flipped onto his stomach that caused Vincent to panic. There was a sudden scream that broke Sephiroth's concentration. ''My,aren't you one for panicking?'' Vincent glared at the man that was at this point on top of him. With one of those smiles of pure insanity,Sephiroth tore Vincent's pants away,leaving him with just his shirt. ''Despite the type of person you are,I'd think you get outside more often. Your skin is so pale...but I'm not complaining. I like having fragile toys.''

Vincent tried to jerk away,earning a swift punch in the back for his efforts. He knew penetration was inevitable and could only hope that Sephiroth had the decency to prepare him. But he was wrong. Sephiroth thrust into him hard enough that he ripped Vincent's insides open. Vincent's head struck the floor as he screamed,the pain being unbearable,which would surprise some people. Vincent was usually capable of tolerating things from scratches to gunshot wounds and above,but this...not even Turks were trained to handle this sort of pain.

In fact,sex was often discouraged in the offices. Vincent also preferred to keep his virginity,but with what was happening right now,his number was up. Of course,rape often does discourage the possibilities of the victim ever having sex again,and this was giving the ravenette a very bad idea on how sexual intercourse was done,especially with his own gender.

A sudden pound snapped the brunette back into reality with a muffled cry of pain. ''I'd appreciate it if you didn't drift off to sleep or start imagining things. It takes the fun out of activities like this.'' _'Fuck you!'_Vincent thought. The ebony haired male shuddered when he felt a pair of hands ghost over his legs. ''It is strange how people expect men and women to be built differently. But you are built like a female in some ways...thin frail legs and a near hourglass figure... I can see why Shinra would hire you.'' Vincent jerked again,attempting to get away. Shinra had indeed hired him mainly because of his figure. Of course this meant he had several Turks trying to hit on him.

Sephiroth grabbed a firm hold of Vincent's hair and pulled his head back,forcing his back to arch. Vincent couldn't stand being touched,and the way Sephiroth was handling him just made him want to throw up. Vincent's eyes widened when he felt something drip down the back of his leg...blood. The silver haired killer enjoyed the sight of blood. Vincent glanced back at his enemy,hardly believing that Sephiroth,the mighty killer,would capture people and rape them. The thought made a few tears of shame trickle down his face as he turned his head away. ''...S-stop...Please...I-it hurts...''Vincent begged softly.

''I'll stop when I no longer have the energy to use you. And when I stop,you will do the work,weather you like it or not. You are something spacial. I'm keeping you.'' Vincent tried to pull away again,but Sephiroth's grip on his hair grew tighter. ''For shame...You should be enjoying this...'' Sephiroth started thrusting again,this time he struck Vincent's prostate. The ravenette arched and released a pleading cry for the man to just stop.

Finally,Vincent had had enough and kicked Sephiroth away. If Vincent had any say in it,and as long as he could breath,he would **not** let Sephiroth touch him. Sephiroth stood slowly from where he had landed,and glared at his slave. From there on,it wasn't rape. Instead,it was a nightmare. Vincent screamed in pain as Sephiroth stabbing Vincent,and in multiple areas;from his chest to his stomach. Vincent thrashed in pain. He hoped his friends would show up soon. He was afraid he wouldn't last much longer.

Much to his dismay,he found his that his fear was the final straw. Sephiroth soon grew tired from beating the man and decided to end it. The assassin kept a gun on the nightstand at all times during the night when Masumane was out of reach. He picked it up,aimed it at his raven haired prisoner,and emptied every bullet from the cartridge into Vincent's body.

...

* * *

''Damn it,Vince,where are you?''Cloud asked himself as he ventured through the dark halls of the Shinra mansion. The raven had been missing for almost a week,and behind Cloud were Turks and the rest of his Avalanche friends. It wasn't like Vincent to just turn up missing.

''Maybe he escaped?''Yuffie suggested. ''No. I can smell his blood...something's wrong,''Nanaki replied as he padded closely behind Cloud. ''If you can smell it,do you think you can find him?''Cloud asked. He was really worried about Vincent. ''I can try.'' They walked for another fifteen minutes,Nanaki in the lead as he tracked the rich smell. By the time he finally stopped at one door in particular,Nanaki and the others wanted to puke. Cloud opened the door and began searching the room.

''Oh my god...'' Everyone turned to stare at Aerith,who had stopped moving. Her hands were covering her mouth as she tried not to scream or cry. Cloud came up behind her...and noticed in no time at all the body lying on the floor. Blood was everywhere;on the floor,Vincent himself,and the wall,along with some brain matter.

Aerith fell part,and Cloud found himself doing his best to comfort her while Cid and Tifa examined their companion's body. One bullet had gone through his forehead,both of his eyes were shot out,three bullets were buried in his chest,each in a different spot,two in the stomach,and a final one in his back and neck. ''This is overkill,''Cid whispered.

* * *

The Turks took the bloodied body away,and it was soon buried. Avalanche continued to chase after Sephiroth,which was of no surprise,and eventually caught up to him. It wasn't until the battle was over did Cloud feel like he and his friends could finally calm down.

Shinra and Avalanche eventually became allies after Cloud more than happily turned Sephiroth's dead body over,or what was left of it,to Shinra.

* * *

This was requested,granted it took a few days to write. I had a few school assignments to make up. (damn teachers) Tell me what you thought. This has been changed to be more realistic,as some people were really **not** happy with it,and neither was **I**,honestly.


End file.
